


The Bigger Picture

by Potterables



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Jake discovers he's bi, epsiode fic, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterables/pseuds/Potterables
Summary: "It’s just unexpected. You know, two paintings get stolen which is stressful enough but then my ex-boyfriend is working the case…Wait….Whadidyousay?"An episode fic based on this Tumblr post: https://thxstral.tumblr.com/post/181033210534/hot-take-jake-peralta-is-bi-and-john-mulaneyJake is oblivious and everyone is supportive.





	The Bigger Picture

**COLD OPEN.**

**INT. BROOKLYN MUSEUM **

JAKE PERALTA and AMY SANTIAGO walk through the art-lined corridors. Amy is practically vibrating from all of the art history facts that want to pour out of her.

JAKE:

Okay Ames? When we get in there you have to act cool.

AMY:

What are you talking about? I’m totally cool. Never been cooler.

JAKE:

Right, okay. But remember-we’re here to do a job, not discuss art history.

AMY:

I know. But. I _do_ think that it would help them take us seriously if I just peppered in a few Degas references… or would Matisse be more appropriate…

JAKE:

(to himself)

God, I can’t believe I married such a _nerd_.

They walk into the art director’s office. Dark mahogany furniture, an impressive bookshelf, and lots of art-deco decorations. Sat in a chair behind the large desk that takes up most of the room, is EDWARD HENLEY who stands up as they enter and has a look of surprise on his face.

EDWARD:

Jake Peralta?

JAKE:

Edward? Dude!

AMY:

You two know each other?

JAKE:

Yeah, we went to High School together. I thought you moved?

EDWARD:

I did, but then I moved back.

JAKE:

This is awesome!

EDWARD:

(Under his breath)

That’s one word for it.

AMY:

(sensing the tension)

Are you sure you’re comfortable with this?

(she gestures between herself, Jake, and Edward)

EDWARD:

Oh sure!... It’s just unexpected. You know, two paintings get stolen which is stressful enough but then my _ex-boyfriend_ is working the case…

AMY:

Wait….

JAKE:

_Whadidyousay?_

AMY:  
Ex-boyfriend?

JAKE:

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-_

**END OF COLD OPEN. OPENING CREDITS. **

**SCENE ONE**

**INT. HENLEY’S OFFICE**

JAKE and AMY are still reeling. EDWARD doesn’t seem to notice too much.

EDWARD:

So the pieces were supposed to be being shipped from London where they were on a loan. But they were meant to be here two nights ago. They are worth over eight-hundred thousand dollars each but only someone in the know would know that.

JAKE:  
Juuuust going back one second… you think we were boyfriends?

EDWARD:

(sighs)

Seriously? This again? It was bad enough when we were kids but this is no time for joking around. These are important pieces very valuable to the museum.

AMY:

Yes, yes. But boyfriends? As in, dates and kissing and… sex stuff?

EDWARD:

(looking between them)

… I _really _don’t think this is appropriate or pertinent to your investigations so if you could please focus?

AMY:

Right, sorry. Just…

JAKE is staring at EDWARD with a dumbfounded expression.

EDWARD:

(interrupting)  
I have composed a list of all those who work within this department who might know of the value. I trust your precinct will liaise with myself or the museum if there is any further information you need.

Amy looks at Jake whose brow is furrowed intensely as he goes through the stores of his memory.

AMY:

Uh-huh, right. And you’ve given your statement to the cops you called to the scene?

(EDWARD nods)

Well, I’m sure we shall talk to you soon. Hopefully with news.

She has to pull Jake out of the room and as they leave Edward sighs and gets back to work.

**EXT.BROOKLYN MUSUEM**

Jake is still looking perplexed as Amy finishes talking to a beat cop who heads back inside the building. She stands in front of Jake with a questioning look on her face.

AMY:

So…what was that about?

Her tone is tentative but non-judgemental. It’s not like there hasn’t been hints of this in the past; she would be a bad detective if this revelation had completely blindsided her.

JAKE:

I… I’m not sure?

AMY:  
Do you remember him? Is he deluded or something?

JAKE:

No, I… we were best buddies! Like, sure we went out to the cinema and the arcades and had walks in the park and sat on the roof of his car under the stars and maybe we held hands a couple of times and I guess we did make out more often than normal friends did but OHMYGODHEWASMYBOYFRIEND.

AMY:  
It does sound like it.

JAKE:

How could I not have known? I… I don’t know what I thought I just didn’t think…

AMY:

Look, you were young! High school is a confusing time… figuring out your sexuality and learning what love looks like and discovering your body…

JAKE:

Okay, ew, but also…. This is bonkers! What does it mean?

Amy takes his hand.

AMY:  
Maybe it doesn’t mean anything… but maybe it does?! Either way I love you and I think it’s adorable that you were _such_ a complete dummy.

Jake smiles but you can tell his mind is still turning it over in his head.

**SCENE TWO:**

**INT. HOLT’S OFFICE**

Jake and Amy sit opposite Holt.

HOLT:

So, what do you have so far on the Museum case?

AMY:

We have received confirmation that the paintings were dispatched from London and arrived in New York as scheduled.

HOLT:

That makes things easier.

AMY:  
Yes sir. We have put out word to other precincts with photographs of the stolen art in case it turns up somewhere. Other than that we’re visiting known art dealers with connections to the black market and generally keeping our ear to the gound.

HOLT:

I’m sure you know that in most cases if items are not discovered within three days they are rarely found. So you need to work quickly and smartly. But, it seems that you have it all under control. Could you please keep Mr Henley at the museum up to date with all of the information?

Amy looks at Jake who has tightened up a little. Holt looks between them.

HOLT:  
Is there a problem you are experiencing with Mr Henley? Is he not complying?

AMY:

No, not that exactly. He and Jake went to school together.

HOLT:

And presumably Mr Henley is not overly convinced of Jake’s effectiveness? I’m sure if I had known Jake in high school I would have my share of concerns. But you must prove him wrong. You are not the burn out, marijuana smoking, skater boy with a nose piercing that I assume you were.

JAKE:  
(to Amy)

Did you show him those pictures of me from my mom’s house?

Amy looks guilty.

**CUT TO**

**INT. PRECINCT FLOOR**

Amy grabs Jake’s arm as they step out of Holt’s office.

AMY:

I wanted to let you know that I’m happy to take the lead on this case, if you need some time to process (she gestures vaguely) this.

JAKE:

I appreciate that Ames but… I don’t know I weirdly feel… good? I guess I’ve always had this question mark hanging over my head and I feel like I’m finally answering it.

AMY:

And the answer is?

Jake sighs, he is still unsure.

AMY:  
You know what? I don’t need to know the answer. I’m sorry, it’s personal and if you want to tell me you can but if you need more time… or even if you don’t want to tell me that’s totally fine! I just… I’m talking too much.

JAKE:

A little. But I appreciate this Ames, all of it. You are the dope-est wife in the world.

AMY:

Well, you chose well.

They smile at each other.

**SCENE THREE:**

**INT. KAREN PERALTA’S HOUSE**

Jake sits on the sofa as his mom brings out a cup of tea. Jake looks a little nervous.

JAKE:

Mom, do you remember Edward Henley? From High School?

KAREN:

Yes, of course! (a sudden pause) If he has died some horrible death please, do not tell me we’ve talked about this…

JAKE:

No, he is alive and well and… actually I bumped into him recently and he said something a little crazy…

KAREN:

_Oh… _Did he want to get back together?

JAKE:  
What?

KAREN:

Well I did always think you two made such a cute couple. He was all straight laced and uptight and you were… well-you. Oh! Kinda like you and Amy now! You definitely have a type…

JAKE:  
You knew we were a couple?!?

KAREN:

Well you weren’t exactly subtle about it! Always cuddling on the sofa and calling each other those pet names!

JAKE:  
Those were characters from Die Hard!

KAREN:  
Well they sounded like pet names to me. Why are you bringing this up now?

JAKE:  
Because! It’s starting to feel like I’m the only one who didn’t know I had a high school boyfriend!

KAREN:

(Exasperated a little)

Next you’ll be telling me you didn’t realise you and Zachary Meanto were a thing!

JAKE:

_Whaaaaaaaaaa-_

**SCENE THREE:**

**INT. BREAK ROOM**

Rosa, Terry, Amy, and Charles are all sitting in the break room. Jake storms in and stands with his hands on his hips.

JAKE:

Alright! I need it all out in the open. If I have dated any of you in this room, please tell me now!

Everyone apart from Amy looks confused.

AMY:

What did your mom say? You got in so late last night.

JAKE:  
Well that was because I had to call all of my ex-boyfriends!

CHARLES:

WHAT?

ROSA:

What are you talking about Jake?

TERRY:  
Boyfriends?!?

JAKE:

Apparently I have had three ex-boyfriends in my life! THREE! I can’t take anymore discoveries. Charles-do you think we are dating?

CHARLES:

Well of course I think all friendship is a little romantic but- as much as I think you’d make an excellent lover- no.

Rosa storms out in silence just as Gina walks in.

GINA:

I smelt drama-what’s happening? Did Amy finally burn all of her pantsuits? Has Terry and Sharon decided to open their relationship?

AMY and TERRY:

No!

CHARLES:

(loving every second of this)

Jake has discovered that he has left behind a trail of male lovers.

GINA:

Ugh! That’s the drama? That’s so boring! (pouts) I need to live a life filled with new and exciting tidbits of information about my work associates!

JAKE:

You knew I’d dated guys?

GINA:  
Of course! You didn’t?

(Jake shakes his head frantically)

Well that explains why you’ve always blown off my gorgeous gay friends.

TERRY:

(interrupting)

So… you know Terry **loves** love. But Terry isn’t exactly sure how you can date someone and not know it?

JAKE:

I guess I did always kind of know… at least I knew that it was more than a normal friendship… But then I always had girlfriends as well. And back then there wasn’t the same understanding as there is now and… I guess I just never looked into how I really felt.

CHARLES:

Poor little sexually confused Jake.

Gina is on her phone in the background.

GINA:

So-you bi now bro?

JAKE:  
Maybe? I don’t know. Does it matter? I mean… I’m with Amy so…

Amy suddenly sees something behind Jake. Edward has walked into the building and is shaking hands with CPT. HOLT. Amy gestures frantically and Jake looks around. He seems to almost start to panic but then collects himself and walks out into the bullpen.

**INT. BULLPEN**

JAKE:

Edward, good to see you again.

They shake hands.

EDWARD:

Yes, quite. I was just explaining to Captain Raymond Holt that the museum is quite keen for the pieces to be found _and soon_. We have a planned exhibition in a few days and the paintings play a key part.

HOLT:

And I was assuring Doctor of the Arts, Edward Henley that you are the finest detectives in our precinct and that I am sure you have thought of nothing else but solving this case.

JAKE:

Of course, and we actually think we might have found a new lead.

EDWARD:

This is good news.

JAKE:

An art dealer known to us has just put two pieces up for sale in circles known for dodgy dealings… I would be happy for you to come along and assist with identifying the pieces.

EDWARD:

Well… if you’re sure…

JAKE:

Of course!

Holt nods and dismisses himself from the conversation. Jake shifts a little before talking with Edward.

JAKE:

Look man, I wanted to apologise for before. If you can believe it-I really didn’t know about us. Not properly. I was a confused kid and I… I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings in my confusion.

EDWARD:  
It’s fine. I was a confused kid too. But thank you for your apology.

JAKE:

Cool cool cool..(claps his hands together) Are you ready to go undercover with the NYPD?

Edward smiles.

**SCENE FOUR:**

**EXT. PRECINCT BALCONY. **

Rosa is sitting moodily on the wall. Terry sees her from behind the window and walks out to talk to her.

TERRY:

Hey… is everything okay with you Rosa?… I noticed you slip away earlier.

ROSA:

I’m fine.

It is clear she is not.

TERRY:

Alright, well if you wanted to talk to anyone. I’m here.

He starts to walk away. He reaches the door.

ROSA:

I just can’t believe Jake didn’t tell me.

Terry steps back to the balcony.

TERRY:  
To be fair to him… I don’t think Jake knew.

ROSA:

But I spoke to him about my… feelings. And you know how hard that is. And he doesn’t think to mention that he’s been with guys before?

Terry isn’t sure what to say.

ROSA:

Whatever it’s fine… I just… I’m angry. But I’ll get over it.

TERRY:

Maybe you could talk to him?

ROSA:

Ugh. That’s your solution to everything. Talking about feelings. Why can’t I just punch him really hard in the back and never explain it.

TERRY:

Is that why you punch people? I just thought it was your way of saying hello.

**SCENE FIVE:**

**INT. BLACK MARKET ART AUCTION. **

Jake and Edward are dressed in black leather jackets. Jake is wearing sunglasses and a blonde bob-cut wig. Edward has different glasses on but clearly refused to dress up any further.

EDWARD:

Seeing as I am-in fact- an art curator, why do I have to wear a disguise?

JAKE:  
Because we are in a joint disguise! I am Hans Munich a German art collector who sells stolen art to drug lords. You are my partner Leonard Shepnard who is the brains behind my brawn. We are looking for a Picasso painting that hides the clues to my missing wife’s whereabouts.

EDWARD:  
Brawn? You have the same muscle tone as my mother and she is a seventy year-old rich woman who has never lifted more than the weight of a full martini glass.

JAKE:

Jeez Edward I forgot how mean you are. And dammit I gotta say I kinda like it.

EDWARD:

And why does your wife have to be missing?

JAKE:

(as if it’s obvious)

Because I sold a drug lord a fake painting and now he has vowed to get his revenge.

EDWARD:

It’s rather unnecessarily elaborate.

They both quieten as the auction starts. A few Greek pots are shown as well as a weird spindly looking sculpture.

EDWARD:

We should partake in some other auctions so as not to draw suspicion.

JAKE:

Good idea. Should I bid on this? (a small painting of a cat is brought out) What’s it worth like two hundred bucks?

AUCTIONEER:

We shall start the bidding a five thousand dollars.

JAKE:

Oookay maybe I shot a _little _low there.

EDWARD:

It’s a fake.

JAKE:

How can you tell?

EDWARD:

How can you not tell?

JAKE:

Okay that attitude isn’t helping.

AUCTIONEER:

Sold! To the man in the front!

Finally, two paintings are brought out. Edward sits up a little straighter but then relaxes.

EDWARD:

It’s not them.

JAKE:

Are you sure?

EDWARD:

My paintings are abstract and brilliant. These could have been painted by a blind mole rat.

JAKE:

Very specific.

EDWARD:

We’re wasting time in these stupid costumes at this dog and pony show of an auction. Let’s go.

He starts to move but Jake pulls him back down and the auctioneer mistakes the movement for a bid.

AUCTIONEER:

I see half a million can I get any higher than that?

JAKE:

(forgetting his German accent but then remembering halfway through the sentence)

No! Wait! Nein- ei nicht auction! No, mistake…er mischtacken bitte!

AUCTIONEER:

You are not bidding?

JAKE:

Nein!

AUCTIONEER:

Well… I’m sorry but your partner gave a signal and I accepted it so… you did in fact- under the rules of this auction house- bid.

JAKE:

Vell… uh….

AUCTIONEER:

Do I hear higher than half a mill? (No one responds. He bangs the gavel) SOLD! To the man with the lovely hair!

Jake cringes and panics momentarily before pulling out his badge and gun.

JAKE:

NYPD YOU’RE ALL UNDER ARREST!

Chaos as all of the attendees start to flee. Jake gets trapped in the carnage and we lose sight of Edward as men run at Jake and he tries to fight them off.

**CUT TO**

**SCENE SIX:**

**INT. HOLT’S OFFICE**

Holt is not happy. Jake looks sheepish.

HOLT:

So… you managed to arrest exactly ONE person who was simply a small time buyer for local businessmen and you completely destroyed a relationship between the NYPD and a top informant. What do you have to say for yourself?

JAKE:

My bad?

HOLT:

I have to inform you that I am concerned. Ever since you were put on this case you have been distracted and unprofessional as if you have reverted to the young, reckless officer whom I first met. Is there any explanation for this behaviour?

JAKE:

Uh… well yes. But it’s… a personal matter but that’s no excuse and it shouldn’t have affected my work. And you’re totally right I have been distracted and that will definitely change from now on it’s just… well Edward Henley was… is my… ex-boyfriend.

Holt sits back in his seat.

HOLT:

Oh. I was not aware that…

JAKE:

I know. It’s something that I’m only just coming to terms with myself so… that’s why I’ve been distracted.

HOLT:

This is understandable. But it would have been helpful to me if you had kept me informed of your relationship with Mr Henley.

JAKE:

Of course. It will not happen again.

HOLT:

It might affect your judgement going forward.

JAKE:

I know sir, but it won’t.

Holt seems satisfied.

HOLT:

I have to say… he is a very impressive man. A doctor, an expert in his field, very well-spoken with an excellent taste in art and culture. You know, I have actually invited him over to dinner with Kevin and I-but if this makes you uncomfortable I will of course cancel the arrangement.

JAKE:

No. Don’t! I am… I’m glad you approve.

HOLT:

I would like to meet your other exes, see if they are of the same high standard.

JAKE:

Oh… they definitely aren’t. One of them had his nipple pierced… nope. Shouldn’t have told you that. Alright well I’m leaving now. Bye.

**CUT TO**

**INT. BULLPEN**

Edward is standing by Jake’s desk. Charles is hounding him.

CHARLES:

And you know I guess you could say that Jake and I are close. In fact I think it would be safe to say that I am the closer to him than any other man in his life.

EDWARD:

… ookay…

CHARLES:  
And, you know, I am certain that I know Jake better than even his wife so… if there’s any important man in Jake’s life… it’s me.

EDWARD:

And I congratulate you. Jake!

Jake has walked over to rescue Edward.

JAKE:

Hey Edward! Charles-stop being weird- I’m glad you got out okay, I’m sorry about how that went down.

EDWARD:

No actually I feel it is I who is required to apologise. If I hadn’t messed up then you wouldn’t have been required to expose yourself to the crowd.

JAKE:

Well I don’t think I’d put it like that…

EDWARD:

I apologise if I have caused strife within your workplace.

JAKE:  
Oh, it’s totally cool. I get in trouble all the time.

It almost sounded like a brag. Edward frowns but then shrugs.

EDWARD:

Well I just wanted to check in before I leave. If you need me you can leave a message with my assistant and I’ll get back to you when I can.

JAKE:

You’re leaving?

EDWARD:

I have to go to Paris-for work.

Jake doesn’t say anything but Amy rushes over with a worried look on her face.

Amy:

You can’t leave the country.

EDWARD:

Why not?

Jake sees the look on Amy’s face and is puzzled.

AMY:

Well… the paintings are still missing! And we’ve talked to everyone on your list and they all have solid alibis. The only person who doesn’t… is you.

EDWARD:

What? You’re saying I’m a suspect?

Amy nods.

EDWARD:

But I called it in!

Jake steps closer to Edward.

JAKE:

Look, it’s just the law but… I’m sure we can eliminate you pretty quickly so if you just… play along then you’ll be out of here in time for your flight.

EDWARD:

No! I am not having this! I hold a respected position within the art world and I will not have my reputation tarnished by weightless accusations! Good day!

EDWARD storms out of the precinct and all who witnessed share a look.

GINA:

Oh damn… Jake your ex is hella suspish…

**SCENE SEVEN**

**INT. BULLPEN**

Jake sits down next to Amy who has a mountain of files surrounding her.

JAKE:

Please tell me that my first boyfriend isn’t a deranged criminal.

AMY:

Well I don’t think he’s deranged but… he is my prime suspect. Look- he said himself- no one without art knowledge would know the paintings’ value. Plus his alibi is suuper cagey. He said to one cop that he was in the museum all night waiting for the package while he told another cop that he gave up and went home at midnight. And the museum security cameras show him leaving at ten. The packages were due at nine! Would you really only wait an hour for packages that are so valuable to you?

JAKE:

Yeah… that’s pretty bad.

AMY:

And my theory is that the paintings were intercepted during the delivery. That means only the people arranging the delivery or the delivery drivers themselves would know its route.

JAKE:

But he would have to have accomplices. And how would a guy like Edward know people who would do a job like this?

AMY:

Well, actually, I think I know the answer to that.

Amy pulls up a picture of a convicted felon on her computer screen.

AMY:

This is Gary Cantor. He was arrested and given five years in jail for attempted armed robbery. And he is a janitor in the museum.

JAKE:

So he lifted the paintings?

AMY:  
Or he put Edward into contact with the guys who did.

**CUT TO**

**SCENE EIGHT**

**INT. GARY CANTOR’S APT. **

Jake and Amy are faced with an irritated looking man with a shaved head and grey stubble.

GARY:

Look, I’ve told the cops already… I have nothing to do with that shit anymore! It was when I was a kid and it’s followed me ‘round my whole life and I’m sick of it!

AMY:  
We’re just wondering if anyone might have asked you questions about the paintings.

GARY:

I’m telling you, I don’t have any seedy connections or whatever. Jeez you fancy pants people act like just ‘cause I went to prison I know every criminal in New York!

JAKE:

Fancy pants people… not cops… has anyone else asked you questions like this?

Gary shifts, he questions whether he should respond truthfully.

GARY:

That tall guy with feminine hips and bad suits-he asked me if I knew anyone who could do a job for him.

AMY:

Was it this guy?

She shows him a picture of Edward. Gary nods.

AMY:

And he asked you about stealing something?

GARY:

Yeah… something like that.

JAKE:

And what did you tell him?

GARY:  
The same thing I’m saying to you! I don’t know anybody! I’m just a guy… and I’m there wondering if this shifty guy only hired me cos he thought I’d be able to help him out! I mean, what a knock to my self-esteem! It’s like people don’t see ex-convicts as people.

JAKE:  
Yup, the way we treat people in prison and out of prison is horrific and backwards and this country is broken but… this also means that I dated a criminal. (he suddenly gasps) What if he becomes my nemesis?

AMY:

(rolling her eyes)

Let’s focus on actually catching the guy first, okay?

**CUT TO**

**SCENE NINE**

**INT. BREIFING ROOM**

Terry is in his navy blue jacket and looks serious as he stands at the podium. He is addressing a squad of nine-niners including all of our favourites.

TERRY:

Alright team! Our perp is Edward Henley. Art thief and Jake’s ex-lover.

JAKE:  
Nope! Not calling him that.

TERRY:

Jake’s ex-lover told us that he was heading to Paris for work. Odds are he is not headed there and might not even be leaving when he said he would. We have to find him.

CHARLES:

If he’s leaving with the art then he’ll need to go to where he stashed it.

TERRY:

But we don’t know where that is.

JAKE:  
Or do we?

HOLT:

What are you thinking, Peralta?

JAKE:

Where is the one place you wouldn’t expect a man to hide stolen art? And what building does Edward have unlimited access to and intimate knowledge of?

SCULLY:

Gay bar?

**CUT TO:**

**INT. BROOKLYN MUSUEM BASMENT**

Jake, Amy, Holt, and Terry walk slowly through the basement. Guns out, silent signals as they look for movement. Suddenly Terry calls everyone over and shines a light on a door hidden behind a metal shelf filled with historical artefacts. Holt signals for them to wait, and then they hear a noise coming from behind the door. Terry carefully pulls the metal shelf out of the way and Jake bursts into the room.

JAKE:

NYPD hands in the air!

EDWARD is standing over two suitcases. One is closed but the other is empty.

EDWARD:

What the hell is this?

Jake doesn’t reply but walks over to the suitcase and chucks out the layers of clothes to reveal…

JAKE:  
I don’t know Steven, what the hell are these?

The missing paintings. Amy cuffs Stevens and Terry unpacks the other suitcase to reveal the two paintings Jake almost bought for half a million dollars.

JAKE:  
You stole these too?

EDWARD:  
It was too good of an opportunity to waste.

JAKE:  
You said they were fakes!

EDWARD:

I lied! You think I’d steal paintings from the museum I love but I’d draw the line at lying to an old boyfriend!?!

Terry walks Edward out of the small room, past Holt.

HOLT:

Doctor Edward Henley I am very disappointed in you. Consider your invitation to dinner rescinded.

AMY:  
He was invited to dinner?

JAKE:  
Oh, so you’re jealous of him _now_?

Edward is taken away by Terry and shouts indignant remarks about how little art directors are paid nowadays.

**CUT TO**

**SCENE TEN**

**INT. BAR **

Jake and Amy sit at the bar; drinks are handed to them.

AMY:

Cheers to another great solve by Mr and Mrs Peralta-Santiago.

JAKE:

We make a good team.

AMY:

The dope-est.

  
Jake’s face suddenly grows serious. Amy reacts to this.

JAKE:

It’s been a big week.

AMY:

Yeah. It has. How are you doing with all this?

JAKE:

I’m doing good- I think. I don’t know, it’s still weird. It suddenly feels like this curtain has been ripped open and the way I’m viewing my whole life has changed but… I think it’s good.

AMY:

I think it’s good too.

They kiss.

Rosa walks past and Jake quickly stands up and follows her.

JAKE:

Hey! Rosa!

Rosa turns around and punches Jake in the arm, then smiles.

ROSA:

Hey Jake.

JAKE:

I just wanted to tell you that… I’m bisexual. Just like you. And… I haven’t said that to anyone yet. Not even Amy. Because I wanted you to be the first person I told. Because I know that you understand. And when you told me… I understood you too-more than I realised. I just hope that you don’t think I lied to you or… held back when you were so open with me.

ROSA:  
Terry talked to you didn’t he?

JAKE:  
No I’m just a super great detective and… yes, yes Terry told me.

ROSA:  
This is why I don’t talk about my feelings.

JAKE:

I’m sorry.

ROSA:  
No, you don’t have to be sorry. I just… I was a little angry… but mostly because if you’d have known then you might have told me and then I wouldn’t have spent so much time feeling alone. Not that everyone hasn’t been great about it but it’s just… sometimes they don’t understand. When you’re different it’s a little lonely and I would have loved to have someone who would truly understand.

JAKE:

If I hadn’t have been for you telling me about being bi… I might not have been able to accept this part of me. All my life I pushed it down thinking that because I liked girls I couldn’t also like guys. But you showed me that wasn’t true. You showed me that I wasn’t this abnormal freak of nature.

ROSA:

Well I think you might still be a freak but that’s just because I’ve seen what you eat for breakfast.

JAKE:

Hey, I’m an adult now so I’m gonna eat ice-cream for breakfast and live the life I dreamed of as a kid.

They laugh.

ROSA:

So, can we finally talk about the real reason why you like Die Hard so much?

Jake laughs, a little embarrassed but happy that he can finally talk to someone.

JAKE:

Well come on I mean… it’s prime Bruce Willis all sweaty and beefy in a little tank top… I’m only human!

ROSA:

I’m more of a Hans Gruber gal myself (Jake makes a horrified face) but let’s not forget the real hottie of Die Hard…

ROSA and JAKE:

Bonnie Bedelia!

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
